1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a portable oven. More specifically, this invention provides for a pliable and flexible oven which is ideally suited for heating food and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A patentability examination was conducted and the following U.S. patents were discovered: U.S. Pat. No. 2,617,012 to Westley; U.S. Pat. No. 3,375,047 to Townsend; U.S. Pat. No. 3,521,030 to Maahs; U.S. Pat. No. 3,721,803 to DiStefano; U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,004 to Anderson et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,140,893 to Renteria; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,074 to Bender. The patentability examination also discovered French Patent No. FR 2521-408-A.